Harmony on the Lake
by Greg Williams
Summary: The quiet lake town of Harmony is the new battleground for a new breed of hero
1. Default Chapter

Harmony on the Lake Pt 1 by Greg Williams  
  
Tinker Air Force Base, Oklahoma City. Marines in BDU's rush to an awaiting cargo plane.  
  
"Daddy wait!"  
  
A marine sargeant stops and turns around, his name tag reads "Wrobleski". A young girl about 12 or 13 wearing sneakers, blue jeans and a black shirt with the Marine Corps emblem on it, with her hair in a ponytail runs up to him.  
  
"I've said this before Gina, I have my orders."  
  
"But why you daddy? I hardly get to see you. Can't me and mom come along just once."  
  
"Sorry darling, but another crisis threatens the world and when you get called to duty, you go. I'm a soldier, I go where I'm sent."  
  
"But why can't we stay on the base like last time?"  
  
"Because your mother found a job to support the two of you."  
  
"Swell. A convience store in the middle of podunkville."  
  
"Sargeant! Hurry up, we're leaving!"  
  
"I'll be right there! The town's called Harmony and it's a lake front town. You'll love Grand Lake, plenty to do there."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you dad."  
  
"I will too darling. Now be brave and gimme a salute."  
  
Gina stands at attention and salute's her father. He salute's back and heads for the plane. Gine watches as the plane flies off and sighs.  
  
****  
  
3 months later. At the edge of the road leading into Harmony a lone woman walks into town wearing a trench coat and boots, along with a pair of sunglasses, but the most unusual part about her is her knee lenght hair; the color of green. She passes by the local convience store, a Quik-Trip gas station. Gina walks out carrying some boxes to the dumpster and notices the woman watching her. She walks off. Later she passes by a diner as a young boy the same age as Gina walks out. He wears boots, brown pants, a forest camoflage t-shirt and an orange hunting cap. This is Joshua Mosby. As she goes further into town she reaches the lake front and comes across a rental boat dock. Another boy the same age is pouring fuel into the engine of a motor boat. He wears sneakers brown shorts, a white life vest over a blue shirt with goggles on his head. This is Charlie Larkin. Charlie looks up from his chore and sees the woman watching him. She continues on and smiles to herself.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
****  
  
The next day Gina is walking along the lake edge when a blinking light from the forest catches her eye. She goes into the forest and comes to a clearing where the blinking light is. She walks up to it and is momentarily blinded by a flash. When it goes away a digivice (season 3) hovers in the air in front of her.  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
Gingerly she grabs it and holds it in her hand. A circle of light suddenly appears in the ground before her and she backs away. A being emerges from the circle and then the light disappears. It resembles an upright black panther with a streak of white on the chest.  
  
"Hello Gina."  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
"I am Panthamon, your digimon. You need not fear me."  
  
"Digimon? But that's just a card game and tv show."  
  
"Digimon are real. And you have been chosen you to be my partner. There's is a darkness nearby that even I don't know everything about. It must be defeated. Can I count on you?"  
  
Gina sigh's in amazement.  
  
"Semper Fi."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
****  
  
Nearby the woman in the trench coat watches and sneers.  
  
"Defeated huh? Not while I'm around. Get ready army brat, this monster's out to get you."  
  
She turns around and raises her arms. Her skin suddenly turns into the texture of wood and the sky churns above her.  
  
"Digi-Summons!"  
  
****  
  
Gina and Panthamon look up as a dark whirlpool forms above them. A figure falls from it and heads right for Gina. Panthamon grabs her and jumps out of the way. The figure lands with a loud thud.  
  
"Are you all right Gina?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Gina gasps and points behind Panthamon  
  
"Look!"  
  
Standing there is Ogremon in all his evil green glory. If he could Ogremon would be sneering.  
  
"Ha ha! Finally some action! Come and get me kitty cat."  
  
"Don't worry Gina, I'll take care of him."  
  
"Pummel Whack!"  
  
Panthamon leaps out of the way and lands in the clearing by the lake's edge.  
  
"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" sneers Ogremon.  
  
"This is bad." Gina says to herself "What if someone see's them?"  
  
Panthamon comes strait for Ogremon feet first. But Ogremon swings his club and Panthamon lands hard in the sand.  
  
"Aww poor kitty faw down! Ha ha ha! I thought cats landed on their feet?"  
  
"Shut up and fight ugly!" snarls Panthamon  
  
Out on the water Charlie Larkin is in a motor boat enjoying the water when he notices the fight along shore. He stops the boat and takes out some binoculars. His jaw drops.  
  
"Digimon! I thought those guys were make believe! And what's Gina Wrobleski doing there?"  
  
"Pummel Whack!"  
  
Panthamon crashes into the trunk of a tree and a loud crack is heard.  
  
"Panthamon!" shouts Gina  
  
"Your next little girl." says Ogremon  
  
"NO!"  
  
Panthamon leaps in the air hugs herself for a second then let's loose her attack.  
  
"Dark Stars!"  
  
Her attack hits him dead on and wriths in agony.  
  
"No! Not by some anoying cat! Augh!"  
  
Ogremon vanishes into digital mist. Panthamon lands with ease and groans, holding her shoulder. Gina runs up to her.  
  
"Panthamon, are you all right?"  
  
"I'll be fine. He was easy. The real challange will be helping me to digivolve."  
  
"Anything for you."  
  
"What's that noise?"  
  
Gina looks out among the water.  
  
"On no. Someone saw us. Come on!"  
  
The both run into the forest. On shore Charlie steps out of his boat and looks around.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?"  
  
Gina and Panthamon watch from behind tree's.  
  
"That's Charlie Larkin. His family runs a boating rental."  
  
"I feel something special about him."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's also been chosen."  
  
"Hello?! Gina, you in there? I just want to talk! Aw nuts. Real digimon. That's awesome! Wait till I tell Josh!"  
  
Charlie gets into the boat and goes off. Gina and Panthamon step out and watch Charlie go. He nears an island in the middle of the lake and veers around it, but a blinking light catches his attention.  
  
"Now what could that be?"  
  
The island is surrounded by a small beach with several clearings for picnic tables. Charlie ties the boat to the dock and walks into the small grove of trees in the middle of the island. There at the foot of one tree a digivice glows. He bends down to pick it up and immediatly a section of the tree glows and figure steps out. It looks like an upright polar bear cub with black stripes down his back and is only a little shorter than Charlie. This is Suramon.  
  
"Greetings Charlie. I'm Suramon."  
  
"Incredible! Your a digimon aren't you?"  
  
"That's right. So, can I count on ya to help me digivolve?"  
  
"Digivolve? Is something going to happen here?"  
  
"More than likely."  
  
"I feel like Tai already."  
  
****  
  
In another part of the forest Joshua is walking through the woods, binoculars in hand. Movement catches his eye and he crouches down and puts the binoculars to his eyes.  
  
"Sweet. A red fox. I wish I had my camera."  
  
A sudden whoosh sends the fox running. Something up ahead glows and Joshua looks with his binoculars.  
  
"Hmm, must be too small. What would be glowing out here?"  
  
He heads in that direction and finds himself at a clearing. On the ground is a digivice. He picks it up and looks it over. The ground opens as if something is digging it's way up. What comes out is a prairie dog but much larger, a little smaller than Joshua. This is Prairiemon. Joshua backs away.  
  
"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I'm Prairiemon. Your digimon."  
  
"Digimon? Oh wow!"  
  
Unknown to them a cougar is lying at the clearing's edge and has his eyes on Prairiemon.  
  
"So can I count on you?"  
  
"Sure I --- watch out!"  
  
The cougar comes charging out of the forest. Joshua dives out of the way but Prairiemon jumps into the air and lands as soon as the cougar passes.  
  
"Prairie Fire!"  
  
The cougar gets hit in the rump, yowls in pain, and runs off.  
  
"Amazing!" says Joshua  
  
"That was no digimon was it?"  
  
"That was a real live cougar."  
  
"Are all real world animals this agressive?"  
  
"No. Wait till you meet my dog Hunter. He likes everybody."  
  
Prairiemon rolls his eyes.  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
****  
  
Next day at a restaurant called The Harmony Cafe Charlie and Joshua are sharing a booth when Gina enters. She passes by them when Charlie stops her.  
  
"That was you I saw yesterday right?"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Come on Gina, I saw those two digimon fighting. That black cat's your's isn't it?"  
  
"Her name's Panthamon, and what of it?"  
  
Charlie lowers his voice.  
  
"I have a digimom too."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"His name's Suramon, he's a bear type digimon."  
  
"I've got one too." says Joshua.  
  
Gina sits down at their booth.  
  
"Tell me more."  
  
After a while they notice the woman with the green hair sitting at a corner of the bar. A waitress walks up. Her name tag reads "Linda."  
  
"Another Coke Joshua?"  
  
"No thanks mom."  
  
"Hey Mrs. Mosby" says Charlie "Who is that woman?"  
  
"Strange looking I know. Calls herself Monroe. Been coming here for the past couple days now. All she ever orders is salad and water. Must be on a diet or something."  
  
Mrs Mosby walks off. Monroe looks in their direction, smiles and salutes them with her fork.  
  
"You think she's...." says Charlie  
  
"Naaahh." all three say in unison.  
  
At the bar Monroe chuckles to herself sinisterly.  
  
to be continued....  
  
gregwilliams@hotmail.com 


	2. Part 2

Harmony on the Lake Pt 2 by Greg Williams  
  
Larkin's Boat Rentals. Joshua comes by and finds Charlie waxing one of the boats. Charlie looks up from his work.  
  
"Oh hey Joshua. What brings you here?"  
  
"Just stopped by to give you this."  
  
Joshua hands him a walkie-talkie.  
  
"I've already given Gina one. In case of emergencies. They're even waterproof."  
  
"Good idea. If what Suramon told me is true, we're going to need them."  
  
Charlie pockets the walkie-talkie as Mr. Larkin walks out onto the dock.  
  
"Oh hi Joshua."  
  
"Hello Mr. Larkin. See ya Charlie."  
  
"You betcha."  
  
"You almost finished Charlie?"  
  
"Just about done dad."  
  
"Good. Whan your done take #10 out and give it a workout. The engine's been acting kinda funny lately."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Later as Charlie takes the boat out and his parent's boat rental disappears, Suramon appears out of nowhere inside the boat.  
  
"I really like that ability of yours. Save's me from having to answer a few questions."  
  
"No problem. I'm able to watch without being seen."  
  
"You think we'll meet one today?"  
  
"Don't know. Let's keep going."  
  
On the opposite shore near the forest the woman Monroe watches them through binoculars.  
  
"Get ready boy. This monster's coming for you. Digi-Summons!"  
  
In front of the boat the water starts to churn. Charlie slows down their speed.  
  
"What's causing that?" says Charlie.  
  
"A digimon most likely. This is it Charlie. Are ya ready?"  
  
Without warning the digimon bursts out of the water and actually flies over them before going back into the water.  
  
"Seadramon!" says Charlie.  
  
"Let's do it buddy!" says Suramon.  
  
"Digivolve!"  
  
Seadramon surfaces again and flips the boat over knocking the both of them into the water. Charlie comes up spitting out water.  
  
"Ah, good thing I wear a life vest. Suramon, do it!"  
  
"Suramon digivolve too....Grizzlymon!!!  
  
Standing ON the water is a giant grizzly bear with white stripes down his back.  
  
"That's amazing! Your walking on the water!"  
  
Seadramon snarls and Grizzlymon charges punching him square in the beak. Seadramon snarls in pain and let's loose his attack.  
  
"Ice Blast!"  
  
"Glacier Blast!"  
  
The two attacks come strait on and crash against each other knocking both of them into the water and washing Charlie and the boat on shore. Grizzlymon and Seadramon surface and they both take to the air.  
  
"Ice Blast!"  
  
Grizzlymon sidesteps out of the way.  
  
"Swipe Claw!"  
  
He sends his huge claws down in an X and hits Seadramon dead on, he roars in agony before disintigrating. Grizzlymon goes back to Suramon and helps Charlie up from his sitting position on shore.  
  
"That was amazing!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Wait till I tell Josh and Gina."  
  
Charlie looks toward the boat, upside down and on shore.  
  
"Nuts. Dad's gonna have a fit. Help me wright this thing."  
  
They get it right side up and they both step in. Charlie tries to start the engine.  
  
"Come on you hunk a junk, start!"  
  
Finally the motor starts and they're on their way. Back home Charlie tries to explain to his dad.  
  
"I must have hit a rock just underneath the water. It knocked me out of the boat and I landed on shore."  
  
"A new paint job, totally ruined! I taught you to be more careful out there!"  
  
"Honest dad, I never saw it coming."  
  
"Ray dear, just be glad he came back in one piece." says Mrs Larkin.  
  
Mr Larkin sighs.  
  
"Your right. Sorry. Go dry yourself off and help me get the sailboats ready."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Inside his room Charlie is taking off his wet clothes when Suramon appears.  
  
"That was close."  
  
"No kidding. I can see my life with you is going to be something of an adventure."  
  
Suramon chuckles.  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
****  
  
In the forest near town Joshua is driving an ATV with Prairiemon hanging on behind him. Joshua stops the ATV and looks around with his binoculars.  
  
"What do you see?" asks Prairiemon  
  
"Trees. You sure about this?"  
  
"Yes. I have this feeling something's about to happen."  
  
Joshua keep scanning with his bioculars when he notices Monroe standing some yards away. Her arms are up and she seems to be talking to herself.  
  
"Joshua!"  
  
Joshua looks up to see a digimon come strait for them. Joshua guns the engine and drive's off, barely missing being crushed. Joshua looks behind him and gasps.  
  
"Who's that?!"  
  
"Gorillamon. This is it Joshua!"  
  
Prairiemon hops off the ATV and faces Joshua. He takes out his digivice and holds it high.  
  
"Digivolve!"  
  
"Prairiemon digivolve too....Bisonmon!!!"  
  
Bisonmon looks like an upright bison, or buffalo with brown fur. Gorillamon growls and lifts his arm.  
  
"Energy Cannon!"  
  
Bisonmon dives out of the way and the charge knockes over several trees.  
  
"Stampede Force!"  
  
Bisonmon's attack comes out of his fist and hits Gorillamon right on. He goes flying and lands next to the road. A local police car drives up and screeches to a halt. The policeman gets out and looks in shock. This is Deputy Harvey Morgan. Gorillamon turns to him and raises his arm. Harvey fumbles for his gun.  
  
"Energy Cannon!"  
  
"Double Force!"  
  
Gorillamon get's hit from Bisonmon's attack once, twice, he howls defeat before turning into digital dust. Bisonmon turns to Harvey who's shaking in fear, then he turns away and disappears. Harvey starts at the sound of an engine and see's Joshua coming by on his ATV.  
  
"Mr. Morgan, you all right?"  
  
"Did you see that Joshua?"  
  
"I think so. You OK?"  
  
"Yeah. Uh, Joshua?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Let's keep this out secret OK?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Harvey sighs and gets back in his car and drives off. Prairiemon appears next to Joshua.  
  
"Close one huh?" says Prairiemon  
  
"Yeah. Whoever's doing this, it seems they want the public to know. Why else would this be happening at a busy lake?"  
  
"Don't worry Joshua. We can handle it. We'll stop this soon."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
****  
  
In another part of the forest Gina and Panthamon are walking down a trail when they come across an open plain.  
  
"I can feel it." says Panthamon "Get ready Gina."  
  
Gina looks around with her binocluars and spots Monroe on the other side of the plain with her arms up in the air. A dark whirlpool forms above them and a figure comes crashing down.  
  
"Tyrannomon!"  
  
"Go for it Panthamon!"  
  
Panthamon charges Tyrannomon and attacks feet first. Tyrannomon simply brushes her off.  
  
"Blaze Blast!"  
  
Panthamon jumps out of the way.  
  
"Gina, use the card slash on the digivice! I need some help here!"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
She takes out her card game cards and looks them over.  
  
"Uh, which one?"  
  
"The power up! Hurry!"  
  
"Oh, uh, here it is!"  
  
Gina slashes the card through the reader. Panthamon glows for a second and then does her first attack again, feet first. Tyrannomon grunts in pain. Panthamon leaps into the air and let's loose her attack  
  
"Dark Stars!"  
  
Tyrannomon grunts in pain again but nothing happens. Enraged he strikes Panthamon and she crashes to the ground hard. Gina hold up her digivice.  
  
"Panthamon, digivolve!"  
  
"Panthamon digivolve too....Tigamon!!!"  
  
On all fours, tiger head, lion's mane with the spots of a leopard.  
  
"Blaze Blast!"  
  
Tigamon leaps up and over Tyrannomon and lands behind him.  
  
"Roar Blaster!"  
  
Tyrannomon roars in pain and turns to her.  
  
"Fire Mane!"  
  
Tyrannomon roars in pain before disintigrating. Tigamon goes back to being Panthamon. Gina looks up to see an airplane passing overhead.  
  
"Crud. I think someone saw us. Come on."  
  
As they go through the forest Gina's walkie-talkie comes to life.  
  
*Charlie, Gina, this is Joshua. You read me?*  
  
"I hear you Joshua." says Gina.  
  
*Loud and clear.* comes Charlie.  
  
*Have either of you had a "Champion moment?"*  
  
"Have I ever." says Gina  
  
*Likewise.* comes Charlie  
  
*Let's meet at the diner. Compare notes, that sort of thing.*  
  
"On my way." says Gina  
  
*I'll meet you there.* says Charlie  
  
*Over and out*  
  
****  
  
"A local traffic reporter recently caught these several seconds of footage of what he describes as a red dinosaur and multi-species cat fighting. The cat creature seems to have won and then disappeared as well. Similar strange occurance have been happening elsewhere in the vicinity of Grand Lake. In other news, the Marine Corps battalion that left Tinker Air Force Base....."  
  
The diner is abuzz with the news of the fight. Charlie, Joshua and Gina sit at booth nervously. Two locals pass by.  
  
"Deputy Morgan says he saw a couple himself."  
  
"Harvey? No way!"  
  
"Well, I guess our secret's out." says Charlie  
  
"Mr Morgan said he'd keep it a secret." says Joshua.  
  
"In the meantime I suggest we get us some more cards." says Gina "That one I used was helpful, but we could use other's as well."  
  
"Good idea." says Charlie "I think Greystone Toy's has them."  
  
"So where'd you have your encounter?" says Joshua  
  
"Near Catfish Cove. You?"  
  
"Along Highway 5 near Stone Point. Gina?"  
  
"Sweetgrass Plain."  
  
"It's going to get worse you know?" says Charlie "What's your dad have to say about this?"  
  
"I'm not sure." says Joshua "Monster hunt's aren't exactly the sheriff's job. He has enough trouble keeping the people calm."  
  
"This is going to get uglier isn't it?" says Charlie  
  
"Count on it." says Gina.  
  
"And you can thank Monroe for it." says Joshua  
  
Charlie looks at him with an odd look.  
  
"The woman with the green hair?"  
  
"I saw her too." says Gina "She's gotta be behind it."  
  
"We'll have to keep an eye out for her." says Joshua "The computer at the station could be helpful."  
  
"Do it." says Charlie "Meanwhile, let's try to keep our digimon at a low profile. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed" comes three voices.  
  
to be continued....  
  
gregwilliams@hotmail.com 


	3. Part 3

Harmony on the Lake Pt 3 by Greg Williams  
  
Along a section of the lake shore a beach is being used by several dozen tourists. Monroe is here walking along the parking lot with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Humans! Pathetic creatures. You won't be laughing when I'm done with you. Look at them how they foul mother nature. I won't have it!"  
  
She turns and walks away.  
  
****  
  
"Suramon digivolve too....Grizzlymon!!!"  
  
"Go get her Grizzlymon!" shouts Charlie  
  
The forest near the lake looks like a mass of webs. The reason for it: Dokugumon. Grizzlymon charges and knocks her off her web.  
  
"Poison Thread!"  
  
Grizzlymon shields himself from the attack.  
  
"Glacier Blast!"  
  
His attack hits her dead on, freezing her on the spot.  
  
"Swipe Claw!"  
  
Dokugumon is hit and deleted. Grizzlymon changes back to Suramon  
  
"Nice work Suramon."  
  
"Thanks. I just wish I could change to Ultimate."  
  
"Same here. That card pack I bought didn't have a digivolution card. It'll happen, don't worry."  
  
****  
  
Later at the diner Charlie, Joshua and Gina are sharing a table when another boy walks up. African-American wearing a white on red OU (Oklahoma University) t-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers and a red OU baseball cap.  
  
"Hi there. Mind if I join you."  
  
"Do we know you?" says Gina  
  
"You do now. Marcus Keogh. And I think I have something you guys need."  
  
He takes out of his pocket three digivolve ultimate cards.  
  
"What? How'd you know?" says Charlie  
  
"A little bird digimon told me. You'll meet him later."  
  
"Thanks man, we've been looking for these." says Joshua  
  
"And we're going to need them from what I'm told." says Marcus.  
  
"What have you heard?" says Gina.  
  
"Let's talk somewhere else, privatly."  
  
"The most private place I can think of is Picnic Island." says Charlie "No one's using it right now."  
  
"Will you parents let us use a motor boat?" says Joshua.  
  
"I take one out all the time, why do you think I wear the life vest?"  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
Picnic Island, the same island where Charlie found Suramon. They dock and get off the boat. Their digimon suddenly appear, along with one other.  
  
"Guys, this is Ravenmon." says Marcus  
  
Think Hawkmon but all black and you have Ravenmon.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"I got him a couple days ago. See, I'm from the town of Stump Hollow, right down the highway."  
  
"Stump Hollow?" says Joshua "That place is just a speck on the map."  
  
"Don't remind me. Ravenmon explained it all to me and here I am."  
  
"We could sure use the help." says Suramon  
  
"So who is it we're fighting?" says Marcus  
  
"We're not sure." says Gina "But we think it's a woman around town who calls herself Monroe. Say Joshua, what did your search turn up.  
  
"Nothing. There's no information about her. She's gotta be it."  
  
"How perceptive."  
  
They all turn to see Monroe walks out of the grove of tree's.  
  
"Another one doesn't mean anything to me."  
  
"Shoulda known." says Gina  
  
"Smart kids. As for you new boy, I'll leave you with a friend."  
  
She raises her arms and the sky churns.  
  
"Digi-Summons! Play nice now."  
  
She literally sinks into the ground.  
  
"That's it!" says Gina "She's toast!"  
  
"First thing first." says Charlie  
  
Out of the vortex comes Airdramon.  
  
"Your cue Ravenmon!" says Marcus  
  
"Ravenmon digivolve too....Eaglemon!!!"  
  
A giant version of the bald eagle who looks a lot like Aquilamon  
  
"Spinning Needle!!"  
  
"Get down!"  
  
The others dive out of the way as Airdramon's attack shoots pass them.  
  
"Feather Missile!"  
  
He shoots feather missiles from his wings that hit Airdramon and roars in pain.  
  
"Spinning Needle!!"  
  
"Eagle Eye Arrow!"  
  
Airdramon is struck and deleted. Eaglemon goes back to being Ravenmon and flies down to the island.  
  
"Monroe!" shouts Gina "Show yourself!"  
  
"Forget it Gina, she's gone." says Joshua  
  
"Now if she would just show us what she looked like." says Charlie.  
  
"Keep your eyes open." says Panthamon "Another digimon could appear at any time."  
  
****  
  
Gina is walking along side the main road heading for the convenience store her mother works at when another vortex opens up.  
  
"Here we go again. Ready Panthamon?"  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
The digimon lands with a thud outside the store. Inside Gina's mother and several customers watch in terror. Boarmon snorts in fury. Black face, red head, orange body with large black tusks and a spiked mane on his back.  
  
"Panthamon digivolve too....Tigamon!!!"  
  
"Razor Back!"  
  
Boarmon's spiked mane actually spins and releases an energy attack that hits Tigamon right on. She groans with pain.  
  
"Get him Tigamon!"  
  
"Roar Blaster!"  
  
"Gina! Run away! Hurry!"  
  
"Stay inside mom! I know what I'm doing!"  
  
"GINA!!!"  
  
"Get in here!!" shouts a customer pulling her in.  
  
"Snout Flame!"  
  
Boarmon shoots fire out of his snout like a flame thrower. Tigamon roars in agony.  
  
"Augh! Gina, he's an ultimate! Help me!"  
  
Gina takes out her walkie-talkie.  
  
"Charlie, Joshua, get to the convinence store pronto! I've got trouble!  
  
*I'm on the other side of town.* comes Charlie  
  
*Same here.* says Joshua  
  
*This is Marcus, use the card I gave you.*  
  
"GINA, HELP ME!!!"  
  
"Well, here goes nothing!"  
  
She takes out the card Marcus gave her and slides it through the digivice.  
  
"Tigamon digivolve too....WereTigamon!!!"  
  
Think WereGarurumon in cat form and you have WereTigamon.  
  
"Doesn't matter!" snarls Boarmon "Your a dead cat!"  
  
"Don't count on it pig face!" says WereTigamon "Tiger Claw!"  
  
She brings her claws down in an X and they hit Boarmon dead on. He squeals in agony.  
  
"Snout Flame!!"  
  
"Pounce Fist!!! Tiger Claw!!!"  
  
Boarmon howls with agony before being deleted. She dedigivolves back to Panthamon. A customer comes out with a fire extinguisher to put out a small fire Boarmon left behind. Gina's mother comes out of the store towards Gina and stops in her tracks upon seeing Panthamon.  
  
"It's ok mom, she's on our side."  
  
She runs up and hugs Gina tightly.  
  
"Oh Gina! I was so scared! What are they?"  
  
"Digimon. Believe it or not, I'm a digidestined. Mom, meet Panthamon."  
  
"How do you do?" says Panthamon  
  
"Uh, good. So the news is true. There are monsters around."  
  
"Yes, but some of them are good. Like Panthamon here."  
  
*Gina, this is Charlie come in! You still have your digimon problem? Because I've got one myself! Joshua and Marcus already know, they're with me.*  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
*Just look up!*  
  
Parrotmon flies over them causing a gust of wind as he goes over.  
  
"Never a dull moment." says Panthamon "Panthamon digivolve too....Tigamon!!! Hop on Gina, we're going bird hunting!"  
  
"Be careful Gina!"  
  
"I will mom!"  
  
Gina soon meets up with the others, whose digimon have already digivolved. Parrotmon swoops around.  
  
"Sonic Destroyer!!"  
  
His attack hits the town's water tower and it explodes sending water everywhere. People run in panic in the streets.  
  
"Eaglemon, can you take him?" says Marcus  
  
"Not a problem! Feather Missile!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! Sonic Destroyer!!!"  
  
Eaglemon crashes to the ground creating a crater in the middle of the street before going back to Ravenmon. Parrotmon fires several more times taking large chuncks out of several buildings.  
  
"Let's give you some wings Bisonmon!" says Joshua  
  
He slashes the White Wings cards through his digivice. Bisonmon flies up to Parrotmon's level.  
  
"Stampede Force!"  
  
"Sonic Destroyer!!"  
  
Bisonmon crashes to the ground and goes back to Prairiemon.  
  
"We're in trouble." says Joshua  
  
Parrotmon swoop around and goes right for Charlie.  
  
"Sonic Destroyer!!!"  
  
Grizzlymon jumps toward him.  
  
"NOOOO!!!"  
  
"GRIZZLYMOOOOONNNNN!!!!!"  
  
"Grizzlymon digivolve too....MetalGrizzlymon!!!"  
  
Metal armor on his chest, head and wings on his back. His arms are both metal and end in some serious claws. Parrotmon's attack hits MetalGrizzlymon in the chest. He merely grunts in pain. He bring his paws together.  
  
"Claw Missiles!!"  
  
All his claws shoot out from his paws and knocks Parrotmon from the sky. MetalGrizzlymon jumps and lands on Parrotmon.  
  
"Claw Driver!!"  
  
He brings his paw up as if to punch him and drives his claws through Parrotmon who's instantly deleated. The others can only stand there in shock.  
  
"Glad he's on our side." says Marcus  
  
to be continued.....  
  
gregwilliams@hotmail.com 


	4. Part 4

Harmony on the Lake Pt 4 by Greg Williams  
  
Military base, unknown location, rec center. Off-duty marines are relaxing here. Sergeant Wrobleski, Gina's father, is here as well playing darts with a private when a corporal walks up.  
  
"Hey Sarge, you live in Harmony Oklahoma right?"  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"There's this story on the news about it, some kind of battle or something."  
  
"What?"  
  
He follows the corporal to the television which is showing the news.  
  
....monsters where seen today causing havoc through the sleepy lake town of Harmony. The strange occurances have been happening for at least a month and the authories are sure that it isn't over. Incredible as it may seem, the card game and cartoon Digimon is real. Four children from town possess these "Digimon" who are fighting a kind of infestation. Just yesterday there was a fight with two bad monsters described as a boar the size of a horse and giant parrot the size of a small passenger plane. Both were defeated by the local digimon. The children have refused to be interviewed at the time but we do have their names. Charles Larkin, Joshua Mosby, Regina Wrobleski, and Marcus Keogh."  
  
"Regina?" replys the corporal "Isn't that your daughter?"  
  
"My daughter's involved in this?!"  
  
"What was once a sleepy town has become a war zone overnight. For WNT this is Kevin Horn, reporting from Harmony.  
  
****  
  
"We can count on that woman to show up anytime now. So keep your eyes and ears open, but remember, let the kids and their digimon handle it. Do not fire unless your in immediate danger. Dismissed."  
  
As his deputy's file out, Sheriff Jason Mosby walks out of the meeting room of Harmony's police headquarters. Joshua and Prairiemon are outside.  
  
"Your putting me on the spot Joshua. The county sheriff's gonna have my job for this."  
  
"If it helps, I can explain it all to him." says Prairiemon.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell your earlier dad."  
  
"Forget it. Get going. Your friends are waiting."  
  
Joshua heads outside and meets the others across the street in the park.  
  
"Any sign of her yet?"  
  
"None." says Charlie.  
  
Suddenly the grass several yards away seems to be rising up. Their digimon take defense stances. Up out of the ground comes Monroe.  
  
"So, you ready for me yet?"  
  
"We've been ready since this started." says Panthamon.  
  
"What are you anyway?" says Gina  
  
Monroe shrugs.  
  
"Fair enough. You might as well see the digimon who's going to defeat you face to face. I'm----"  
  
Her trench coat shreds in front of them, his skin turns to wood, her boots shred as well to reveal root-like feet and her hair comes up like leaves on a tree. One arm is now a type of cannon while the other is normal with three branch-fingers that end in leaves. Plus she grows several feet taller.  
  
"Dradymon!!" *  
  
"Time to digivolve!" says Charlie.  
  
"Suramon digivolve too....Grizzlymon!!"  
  
"Panthamon digivolve too....Tigamon!!"  
  
"Prairiemon digivolve too....Bisonmon!!"  
  
"Ravenmon digivolve too....Eaglemon!!"  
  
"Wind Gale!!"  
  
All four digimon go flying. Grizzlymon crashes into a store front. Sheriff Mosby comes up in his police car, siren wailing.  
  
"All citizens, evacuate immediately!"  
  
Dradymon lifts her arm and his car is lifted into the air and shaken like a toy. Jason falls out and watches in amazement. She let's go of the car and it comes straight for Jason.  
  
"Dad, no!!" shouts Joshua  
  
Bisonmon runs to him and covers him as the car crashes onto his back. Bisonmon grunts in pain. He shrugs off the car and faces Dradymon.  
  
"Stampede Force!!"  
  
Dradymon takes the hit and isn't even fazed.  
  
"Fool! Bazooka Branch!!"  
  
She fires from her cannon arm and it hits Bisonmon sending him crashing through another building. Eaglemon dive bombs from behind.  
  
"Feather Missile!!"  
  
"Wind Gale!!"  
  
Dradymon doesn't even turn and Eaglemon goes spinning off in a different direction. The kids look at each other in determination.  
  
"Ultimate cards out!" says Charlie.  
  
"Out!" they say in unison  
  
"Digivice up!"  
  
"Up!"  
  
As one, they slide their cards through their digivices and something new happens!  
  
"Grizzlymon!!....Tigamon!!....DNA Digivolve too!!!.....Brustamon!!!!"  
  
"Bisonmon!!....Eaglemon!!....DNA Digivolve too!!!....Plaskymon!!!!"  
  
Brustamon: bear head with tiger stripes, one bear arm, one tiger arm, Tigamon's body and Grizzlymon's legs.  
  
Plaskymon: Eagle head, eagle wings, bison arms that end in eagle talons, Bisonmon's body and Eaglemon's legs.  
  
Everyone who has witnessed the event stares in awe.  
  
"That not possible!" says Dradymon  
  
"Semper Fi!" shouts Gina "Let's end it right now!  
  
"Take her guys!" shouts Charlie  
  
"Wind Gale!!"  
  
The two digimon just stand there unfazed. Dradymon is visibly disturbed.  
  
"Bazooka Branch!!"  
  
Still no effect. Plaskymon raises his arm and a tomahawk made of fire appears.  
  
"Tomahawk Torch!!!"  
  
He throws it, slicing off Dradymon's cannon arm. She screams in pain.  
  
"I will not be defeated by mere kids! YOUR MINE!!!!"  
  
Dradymon jumps into the air and comes straight for Brustamon. He raises his arms.  
  
"Freeze Frame!!"  
  
Dradymon is frozen in place in the air by a what looks like a picture frame. Brustamon bring his paws together and a serated sword appears.  
  
"Swipe Sword!!!"  
  
"NO! Please!!" shouts Dradymon "You fool! Don't DO IIIITT!!!"  
  
He rears back and slices, several times, through Dradymon. She screams in fury and pain and is deleted.  
  
"HOO-RAH!!!!" shouts Gina  
  
They all cheer as the digimon go back to rookie forms. What townspeople are around do the same. The families of the kids come up to them congradulating them. They're digivices start to beep and they take them out. A holographic screen comes up and shows the face a young Gennai.  
  
"Digidestined, you are needed in the Digital World."  
  
"Who are you?" says Charlie  
  
"My name is Gennai. I'm a sort of guardian of the Digiworld. We need your help. A digimon of unbeleavable strength has taken power. You are not alone either. Hundreds of Digidestined from around the world are recieving this message. You must come."  
  
The screen fades out. A light from one of the stores along town shines at them, from the computer store. They all go inside the store. The kids turn to their parents before going.  
  
"Good luck Charlie." says Mr. Larkin.  
  
"Take care sweetheart." says Mrs. Wrobleski  
  
"Make us proud son." says Sheriff Mosby  
  
"And hurry back to us." says Mrs. Keogh  
  
Charlie and the others turn to their digimon.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Always." says Panthamon  
  
"Ready and willing." says Suramon  
  
"Then let's do it." says Charlie. "Digivices up! So long everybody!"  
  
They all say their goodbye's as the eight of them are taken inside the computer.  
  
****  
  
Charlie(voice over): Gennai wasn't kidding when he said there were hundreds. He broke us up into dozens and sent us to fight the minions of a very powerful digimon: RagnApoclyamon. Kinda like "The Dirty Dozen" digimon style. Quite a few digimon never made it. Prairiemon was lost to us the day we confronted RagnApoclyamon. It was one giant free-for-all. But Joshua got Prairiemon back and he's still at his side. 20 years later, I own a yacht selling company in San Diego, Joshua is police commissioner of Oklahoma City, Gina, is a four star general in the Marine Corps which has now included digimon in it's ranks, and Marcus is now head coach of the Oklahoma City Landrunners NFL team. Along with the digidestined we fought beside we still come to the Digital World and share with our children the beauty of it. I'm proud to be a digidestined and hope evil never shows itself again.  
  
The End  
  
gregwilliams@hotmail.com  
  
* Author's note: Dradymon is a play on the word Dryad, a creature of Greek and Roman myth. 


End file.
